Monk in Vegas: A CSIMonk Crossover
by csifan2694
Summary: A serial killer from San Francisco strikes in Las Vegas. Mr. Monk is called in to help the Vegas CSIs. Maybe some GSR. Please read. I thinks it's really good.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is an idea I got from reading a forum, Crossover Challenge. It is a crossover between CSI (CBS) and Monk (USA) I personally think that it would be a great episode on TV. (Not this fic, just the idea in general.) I love both shows, and am obsessed with seeing new episodes of both. Here we go…

Befrore I start, as much as I'd like to, I own NOTHING!!! CSI is CBS's and Monk is USAs. I wish that I owned them, but I don't so I'll just deal with it, and move on with my life.

CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK

LAS VEGAS, NV

Gil Grissom looked up from the fax he was reading to find Sara Sidle staring intently at him. He looked at her curiously. She kept doing that, and it irked him, but only slightly.

"We got a lead in that DB in the desert. Turns out, it matches the MO of a serial killer from San Francisco. I just talked to my old supervisor. He is sending the homicide detective, Adrian Monk, to collaborate with us. He is bringing his assistant, Natalie Teger, with him. They will be here tomorrow. Gary said to warn you, though that he is a little… odd. He has OCD and is apparently the best one that they have. He was a cop, until he was cut from the force. He now works with them, although he is entirely separate."

"OK, you want to meet them at the airport? I'll be here, you can get them settled, and then you can meet us here. Us being Cath and me, as we are the other two on this case. All of us will have to work with this Mr. Monk."

"Will do. I'll set them up in this place I know, unless they know of a better place."

"Ok, see you when I see you."

"Yep. Bye"

"Bye"

SAN FRANCISCO, CA

"monk, get in here. You, my friend, are going on vacation. You are following up our desert serial killer. He has struck again, in Las Vegas. You are to meet Ms. Sara Sidle at the airport tomorrow, and stay until this case is solved. The team that Ms. Sidle works with is one of the best in the country. Have fun. Natalie, good luck."

"Do we have tickets?" Natalie inquired.

"Right here. You leave at noon tomorrow. You can take Julie with you, too. We can get her a ticket."

"No thanks, Captain. My mom will take her. We'll stop here about 9 am tomorrow, and say goodbye."

"ok. Have fun!"

"I'm with Mr. Monk. I'll have tons of fun."

"You hold on to that. I explained the situation to Ms. Sidle, so she knows about the phobias and OCD."

"Thanks Captain. See you."

"Bye."

Natalie and Monk went back to his apartment. She helped him pack, then they both went to her house, and he helped Julie pack her stuff while Natalie packed hers. They were ready, stopped at Police Headquarters, and were at the airport by 11:30. They were seated, and underway at 12:05 pm. They landed in Vegas at 3 pm.

LAS VEGAS

Sara Sidle watched anxiously for the pair of passengers that she was waiting for. She had been given descriptions by Gary, and Captain Stottlemeyer. Meanwhile, Natalie searched for a young woman that was wearing a CSI vest, with the name Sidle on the front.

CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK

That is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Reviews will get you more. I promise. May be slow to update. Working on 2 stories here. I'll try. Now press that button, and you'll motivate me. Please. For a CSI/Monk Crossover


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you liked Chapter 1. I'm writing this, even if no one replies. I am writing this for me.

I own nothing. Sadly. I would like to, but I don't have that much money.

MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI MONK CSI

LAS VEGAS

Natalie scanned the crowd, looking for the black vest. She finally spotted it, and guided Monk towards her.

"Excuse me, Sara Sidle?"

"Yes, that's me! Let me guess. Natalie Teger and Adrian Monk? You look just like your captain said you would."

"He gives detailed descriptions. We have to go get our luggage. I have one bag, but Mr. Monk has three. He has to be prepared. He brought bed sheets, pillowcases, clothes for FOREVER and a backup backup toothbrush. He is very prepared."

"Ok! My car is parked in the lot next to baggage claim, so let's head that way, and we can get you to a hotel that I know, unless you already made plans."

"No, you can show us that place you know. It has to be clean though. VERY clean. Otherwise Mr. Monk will be very upset. He is very peculiar. I don't mean to be rude, but he will refuse to operate at all if he is not in an orderly, sterile environment."

"That's ok, although Vegas is NOT the best sterile environment in the world."

"Just no visible dirt. You also CANNOT let him touch anything at a crime scene. He will have the room clean before you can blink. Perfectly clean. Sparkling!"

"That may take some getting used to. Do you mind switching sleeping schedules? We work Grave, and it's all night."

"Thant's fine. Well, there are our bags. Let's go!"

They retrieved their bags and went to Sara's car. Mr. Monk got to sit up front, as always. Natalie graciously got in the back. They drove to the hotel, and Monk immediately approved it. They settled in, and Sara left them to sleep. They got settled, and slept until later. Sara knocked on their doors, and got them to the car, taking them to the lab. She explained that they were going to Gil Grissom's office first. She knocked three times, and then entered.

Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom were sitting at his desk. They were poring over a folder, the case file. They looked up as Sara led Monk and Natalie into the room.

"Griss, Cath, This is Mr. Adrian Monk, and his assistant, Natalie Teger. Mr. Monk, Natalie, this is Gil Grissom, my supervisor, and Catherine Willows, my co-worker."

They all shook hands, and Monk held his hand out for a wipe. Natalie gave him one, and he wiped his hands. Natalie started to explain as the Vegas CSIs looked at them funny. Sara said that the Captain had explained everything over the phone.

Grissom gave Monk the file, and filled them in, including Sara. She was officially a worker on the case now, because of her ties to San Francisco. Just then, there was a loud knock at the door.

MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK MONK CSI CSI


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, sorry that this took so long. I'm in over my head, writing my other fic and this one, so this is top priority for awhile. Please don't be mad at me!!!!

I apologize, I spelled Natalie's last name wrong. The auto spell check really sucks sometimes, especially when it doesn't like what you are trying to say.

Again, I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. Too bad...

OK, I'm over it. Here's chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened. In stepped Jim Brass, followed by Greg Sanders. They looked startled by the visitors, and Sara stepped forward to introduce them.

"Brass, Greg, this is Mr. Adrian Monk, and Natalie Teeger. They work for San Francisco PD. My old supervisor, Gary, contacted them for us. They have an unsolved case that has the exact same MO as our desert victim. You could overlay the pictures, and only their faces would be different, but only slightly. Natalie, Mr. Monk, this is our homicide detective, Jim Brass, and our CSI/ DNA tech, Greg Sanders. He was a tech, until he took the field test. Now he's a CSI 1."

Jim held his hand out, shaking both their hands. Greg followed suit. Monk mumbled "Wipe, Wipe" at Natalie. She pulled out the pack that she had only just put away. She tugged one out, and handed it to him. He wiped his hands, and handed it back to her. The two that had not witnessed this earlier stared in amazement. Natalie assured them that that happened to everyone, and the other three Vegas detectives backed her up.

"Ok, what are you two doing here? We need to compare files." Said Grissom.

"I did not make any matches with the DNA under the second Vic's fingernails. Maybe the San Francisco guys did better. Please let me know." Said Greg. He was always extremely nervous around Grissom, especially when there was little or no good news. Grissom nodded, and Greg quickly exited, smiling at Sara on his way out. It was obvious to Natalie and Monk that Greg liked Sara a whole lot more that he let on, and Sara was clearly not interested in more than friendship.

"I was just curious about our visitors, Gil. I'm going. Have fun" Brass grinned at Gil and Sara, nodded to Natalie and Monk, and left the room.

"OK, do the two of you have the file?" Catherine asked, looking at Natalie.

"No, it's in my suitcase. We still have to unpack. Sara let us rest for awhile, and then dragged us here." Natalie replied, smiling to indicate that she was joking about being dragged.

"OK, you should bring it soon, though. We can brief you on what we have, and show you around the lab, as you are probably going to be around here a lot until we solve this case. You still have a lot of people to meet, including Ecklie. Oh, by the way, most people here are just called by their last name, but there are a few who go by their first. You have to get used to, it always takes people awhile. I'm not sure how they do it in San Francisco." Grissom told the visitors. Natalie nodded.

Meanwhile, Monk had drifted around Grissom's office. He was straightening the shelves, and looking at Grissom's bug collection.

"You collect bugs, Dr. Grissom?" Monk inquired.

"Yes, I am a forensic entomologist. I have a love for bugs, ever since I was little. And please, call me Grissom. That's what everyone calls me."

"Oh. OK, Grissom." Monk said.

"Sara, would you please give our guests a tour of the lab. Take Nick or Warrick with you when you go talk to Ecklie, please. He can't get as testy with them around. Or Brass. Someone." Catherine said. Turning back to Gil, she told him that as shift was almost through, she was going to make sure that the evidence was secured in a safe place, as it was still in the box at their feet. She stood up, and started out of the office.

"See you later, Mr. Grissom," said Natalie. She and Monk followed Sara out of the office. Grissom watched them leave, leaned back in his chair, and sighed. It was going to be fun working with people that were from where Sara came from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara decided to start the tour in the labs. She stopped in Trace first.

"Mr. Monk, Natalie, this is our Trace lab. Here is our Lab tech, David Hodges, simply known as Hodges. He thinks that he is a genius, and he is _sometimes_ correct on that assumption." Sara started.

Hodges looked up from his work. "Actually, Ms. Sidle, I am correct on that 99.9 percent of the time. I am a genius. I have cracked more than one case wide open for you. If I had not done that, you would have them on the fish board. So there. Mr. Monk, hello. Ms...?"

"Teeger. Natalie Teeger. I am Mr. Monk's assistant." Natalie replied.

"Oh. Well, Mr. Monk, Ms. Teeger, welcome to Las Vegas, especially my lab. Feel free to visit any time." Hodges said. Sara just smiled, and said that they might be back; they still had a lot of ground to cover.

"He really get on your nerves, doesn't he," observed Mr. Monk.

"That's right." Sara said slowly. "How could you tell?"

"Well, you went there first. That means one, you like him most, or two, you find him annoying, and wanted to get the visit out of the way. You could escape fast because we still have a lot to see. It's obvious that you have feelings for Mr. Grissom, so I knew that one is out, and your smile when we left was forced, and you rushed us out of there faster than I've ever seen someone move." Monk said.

"Wow. You are good. You could tell all of that, and you've only known me less than 24 hours! WOW!" Sara exclaimed.

"Whoa! Girl, you can't be that loud around here! You're right next to the AV lab, and Archie and I are trying to look at surveillance." A tall man poked his head out of the nearest door.

"Warrick! You scared me!" Sara said.

"Yea, you scared half the lab with your ranting. Who were you... oh? Who are they?"

"Natalie Teeger, Mr. Monk, meet Warrick Brown, CSI 3. Archie Johnson, our AV tech is in there, too. 'Rick, they're here for Griss' case."

"Oh." Warrick waved, and then disappeared back into the lab. Archie waved from his seat, and then the two faced the computer again. Sara turned, and almost waked straight into a tall man with a sour expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK, I hope you liked it! Please review. I want to hear your feedback. PLEASE!!

Review, and try to guess who Sara almost walked into. I'll announce winners in the next chapter...

Csifan2694


End file.
